A Bet, That's What It Is
by nek0mimim0e
Summary: Rin Hotaro is currently the vice-president of Rakuzan High School. She has never had any interest in the basketball club until one day, her teacher volunteered her to manage the troublesome boy team. Now, Rin has two troubles - dealing with the basketball club AND its club captain - Akashi Seijuro. [WORK IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Staff Room**

"Wait, wait, WAIT, sensei, you can't be serious! I already have a lot of work to do for the school festival and Haru won't be around for the next few weeks!" Rin Hotaro exclaimed at Kotone-sensei.

"Hai, I'm well-aware of that situation… That's why you should learn how to delegate tasks to your fellow student council members Rin-chan. Anyway, this is just a temporary job. We'll only be doing it till the basketball club finds a new manager and also, stop using the indoor gym after closing hours. I know that you can do this job Rin-chan, that's why I'm asking, no, begging you. Poor sensei has no idea how to settle this problem anymore." Kotone-sensei sighed in exasperation and tried lighting up a cigarette soon after.

"But, sensei… I have no experience managing things, especially not a basketball club. Why not ask the other sports teams' managers or assistant managers? This is quite different from handling a student council." Rin tried to rebuke.

"Rin-chan. You must know your poor sensei here has tried every single possible solution possible. I've even tried to recruit the cutest girls in school to manage the basketball team but even they gave up after the first week! These boys are only crazy about basketball! Besides, if you're handling the basketball club, you'll also be able to gain their 100% cooperation when handling the school festival. Right?" Kotone-sensei smiled smugly at Rin.

Rin knew about the problem the past student council had to deal with the basketball club during the school festival. It was almost impossible to get them to cooperate and submit things on time. The boys thought of themselves as the kings of the school, just because they were the undefeatable champions in basketball. If she can get these boys to be disciplined, she will get the upper hand and get these fools to submit to her requests.

"Well, what do you say, Rin-chan? If you agree, I'll give you a one week trial handing those idiots." She slid a permission slip form across the table towards Rin's direction.

Rin clenched her fists and eyed the permission slip. Three seconds later, she grabbed the permission slip and bowed down to Kotone-sensei.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you, sensei." she bowed and made her exit out of the staff room.

"I'll be looking forward to it too, Rin-chan." Kotone-sensei smiled smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ohayo mina-san~ (◕‿◕✿) Thank you for stopping by and reading A Bet, That's What It Is. Even though it's still a work of progress, I still appreciate views and the reviews you leave behind! I know I have another incomplete work - Midnight - and I will work on it ASAP I promise but for now I'm having a writer's block on how to continue Midnight. Forgive me for the extra-prolonged MIA period. I'll work hard and try to update the stories as frequently as possible okay! If you have any good ideas or anything that you want to see in my stories, do send me a message or something. I like good ideas! ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ With that, I now present to you, A Bet, That's What It Is, Chapter 2! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Chapter 2

"What was Kotone-sensei thinking? More importantly, what was _I_ thinking? How can I just accept a job like that without thinking it twice, no, three. Scratch that! At least _100_ times! This is a mistake... Ugh, but she did look stressed when I went to see her just now... What to do..." Rin thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her classroom.

She took her time to go to the classroom. Afterall, it was lunch period. She passed by the female toilet and enterred it. Rin took a long look at herself at the sink mirror. Long layered, wavy brown hair with choppy side bangs with grey eyes - yup, that's her, the vice-president of Rakuzan High School Student Council, Rin Hotaro. The cool and collected _fukukaichou_ of Rakuzan High School.

"Will I be able to handle this extra workload? What should I do?" she asked herself, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "Ok, no, this is no time to complain. If I want to do this job, I should do it once and do it well! For the school festival!"

She splashed her face with water and dabbed it dry with her handkerchief before exiting out of the toilet.

Rin stopped and enterred the classroom with the sign 'Class 2-1'. As per usual, her two bestfriends, Suzume and Kiyoko was sitting surrounding her desk, eating their bentos and chatting. Suzume looked up from her conversation as she sees Rin approaching the table.

"Ohayo Rin-chan!~ How was the meeting with Kotone-sensei?" the blonde pigtailed girl, Suzume, waved cheerfully.

"Yo, you okay? You don't look very good." bob-cut, raven haired Kiyoko asked with concern in her voice.

"I' m fine. The meeting was okay. She just offered me a job." She pulled out her chair and started opening her bento.

"A job?!" Suzume asked, with her eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, to become the temporary manager of the basketball club."

Kiyoko stopped munching on her tamago roll. "Wait, Rin, you can't be serious? The basketball club?"

"Yes, Kiyoko, the basketball club. I know, I know, I've been complaining about how they've been acting out of hand and the school management is having difficulty getting them to obey the rules. So, if I take charge of that club, I can at least, somehow, control their behaviour and get them to cooperate for the school festival too." Rin ranted as she stabbed her fork into a chicken karaage.

"Hmm, if anyone can do that job, it's got to be you Rin-chan!" Suzume nodded her head as she munched away on whatever she was eating.

"I wouldn't be so sure… But then again, it's worth the shot. That's why I came for your advice, Kiyoko~ Help me please~ How do I manage a basketball club! T^T" Rin started making puppy eyes at the shocked raven haired girl.

"Okay, okay. Calm down already. I'll make you a list of the basic things to do for a sports club. But I don't know if the basketball club requires anything special taken care of. You have to check with their coach, okay?" Kiyoko smiled, taking out a piece of pen and paper and began writing.

"Kiyoko-san, you're a lifesaver!" Rin hugged her friend sideways. She knew her bestfriend, the tennis club captain, wouldn't let her down.

"Oh! Then when are you starting your official duties as the basketball club manager then?" Suzume asked.

"It's tonight. So I better get some stuff done in the student council room first. I'll see you guys later during math!" Rin got up from her seat and closed her bento set. She waved at them and exited out of the classroom.

"Man, there's really no break now that I've two important jobs… I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea afterall." She thought to herself, staring at the floor while she's walking.

No more than 5 seconds later, she accidentally bumped into a wall and fell butt first to the ground. Wait, no, that was softer than a wall. Oh, no, it was a person, now that she sees pairs of shoes from where she's sitting.

"It's unlike you to be this clumsy, _fukukaichou_. Here, let me help you get up."

She sees a pale hand handed out to her. She stared at the hand for a few seconds and muttered an apology. As she was about to accept the hand, she glanced at the face of the person who just helped her.

It was the captain of the basketball team – Akashi Seijuroo.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin ignored Akashi and got up on her own.

"It's fine, it's not like I can't get up."

Rin got up on her own and dusted the dust off her skirt and blazer. Rin replied coolly to Akashi, "I'll see you later during basketball practice then, captain."

"Hai, _manager_ -san." Akashi smiled back, "I'll be looking forward to it."

With that, he brushed past her and proceeded to wherever he was headed to.

"I seriously... Can't shake the bad vibe off about him..." she thought to herself.

She slowly turned back from her position and noticed that he was talking to a few _kouhai_ at the staircase, having a normal conversation and being a totally polite dude.

 _Flashback to first day of high school_

She thought of the time when she first met him at the entrance ceremony of Rakuzan High School. Rin was proud and full of joy that she was able to enter such a prestigious school in Kyoto with her own strength. She studied really hard in middle school in order to obtain the scholarship and now, she has finally made it. As she stood at the entrance, admiring the magnificence and beauty of her new high school, a stranger with spiky bright, red hair with bangs and heterochromatic eyes, walked past her. She didn't notice his face at first, but just as he walked pass by her, she felt a really bad vibe coming from him. Just the presence of him alone was able to make her knees weak and made her want to kneel in front of him. What intimidation... Her instincts have never lied to her before and it told her that he could bring her danger. From that point onwards, her main goal was to avoid the red-haired stranger and graduate from this prestigious school with honours.

She proceeded to have a look at the board where they posted the class lists, trying to find which class she belonged to.

"1-1... Of course, I don't know anybody here..." She scanned the crowd for a familiar face and couldn't find anybody that she could connect with initially.

"I can't let this bring me down. I must do well, graduate and get into a good university." She shook her head and straightened her uniform. She walked with grace towards to where the classes where assembling.

"Oi oi, look at that cutie." a _senpai_ one year older than her remarked as she walked past him.

"Yeah man, I would _totally_ do her."

She let the comments pass by. She was used to it ever since middle school. Her beauty often attracted unwanted attention from the males and jealousy from the females. She often had to sit down at lunch alone and that is only if her lunch box didn't get destroyed before lunch period.

She kept her eyes on the sign '1-1' and continued walking. No longer than 5 minutes later, the principal came on stage and instructed the students to line up according in their assigned class' row. After the students were all settled and ready, he started his speech.

"Every year, Rakuzan High School prides itself as one of the most prestigious high schools in Tokyo. 96% of our students are accepted in the top 5 universities in Japan and even some of the best universities overseas. Our high school entrance test are always set at the highest difficulty, but, seeing a new and eager faces, tells me that you are all definitely the brightest students in all of Japan. Of course, as per tradition, I will now get the highest scoring first year student to come on stage and give a few words of encouragement to the rest of the student cohort."

Rin's heart was racing. Perhaps because she was expecting her scores to be the highest among the candidates that took the entrance exam to the high school. If not, why would she be offered the scholarship, right? She wasn't ready to give a few words of encouragement to a bunch of students she didn't know.

"Akashi Seijūrō, please come up to the podium and give a few words." the principal announced.

Rin was stunned for a few seconds. Not that she was heartbroken, but because she saw the person who was walking up the steps to the podium. The red-haired stranger from before now turning to face the audience.

"Thank you, principal. As your fellow schoolmate, I would just like to say that I hope the seniors and the juniors will get along and that everyone will study hard for the upcoming tests and exams. Never aim to be anything but the best." His heterochromatic eyes - the left eye, a gold colour and the left, a striking red eye - had a frightening amount of power in them. Like as though, what he was saying was a command rather than words of encouragement. Rin could only stare with caution at the person standing at the podium while others around her were clapping and smiled at his words.

He stepped down from the podium and walked towards the back of the assembly.

"Thank you, Seijūrō-san. For now, please proceed to your classrooms and await for the arrival of your homeroom teachers. Have a good year ahead, everyone." The principal ended his speech.

After his dismissal, Rin picked up her bag off the floor and proceeded to the classroom with the rest of her new classmates. She became more and more fascinated and wowed by the school's architecture. It looked more like a simplified version of a castle rather than a school. When they reached the classroom, the homeroom teacher made an announcement.

"Alright, everyone, I need you to line up in a single file outside the classroom. I'll be holding a ballot box and you will need to draw a number. The number will indicate to where you are sitting. Nobody is allowed to change seats, is that clear?"

The class agreed in unison and Rin was the first person in line to draw a number.

"25..." she mumbled as she enterred the classroom. She walked around the classroom until she found her seat. Her seat was furthest from the blackboard and right next to the window. "I'm lucky this time, I guess." She smiled to herself and placed her bag at the side. This was her favourite seat in middle school. She had the best views - she could see the scenery outside and she had a good view on all the things happening in class.

She sat down on her chair and rested her chin on her hand. Suddenly, the classroom door slid open and in came one of her new classmates.

Rin's heart stopped for a moment.

"All I wanted was to avoid bad luck for the rest of the years..." she said in her heart.

"This is my seat. I hope to get along with you neighbour." Her new neighbour greets her as he settled down in his seat next to her.

Her new neighbour was... Akashi Seijūrō?!

 **A/N:** Flashback part 2 will continue in the next chapter mina-san~ (◕‿◕✿) Thank you for reading.


End file.
